We propose an anesthesiology research center, consisting of four closely related projects, supported by Administrative, Statistical, Chemistry, and Tissue Culture core facilities. The Center has a collaborative, multidisciplinary approach which encompasses basic and clinical scientists working side by side in both basic science and clinical departments to uncover fundamental mechanisms of action of anesthetic and analgesic drugs. Research coordinated by the Research Center groups will work from the molecular to the cellular level on the interaction of anesthetics and analgesics with excitable tissues. Fundamental advances in these areas should pave the way for future advances in patient care. The four research projects are: 1. Mechanisms of Action of General Anesthetics and Pressure on Cholinergic Receptors. 2. Tachykinins in Nociception. 3. Spinal Mechanisms of Anesthesia and Analgesia. 4. Molecular Mechanisms of Local Anesthetic